


Street

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Omega Lena Luthor, Prostitute Lena Luthor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Kara第一次走进红灯区，却遇到了一个不太一样的女人。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Street

**Author's Note:**

> 站街梗！请看清楚预警

Supergirl并不是义务的城市守护者，只是单纯被雇佣的救世主，平时领着记者的微薄薪水的Kara Danvers，有事的时候就听从安保公司的指挥化身超级英雄打击罪犯。  
超级英雄过剩的精力需要消泄，同公司的另一位蒙面同事给了她一个地址，给了她一个“我懂你”的眼神。  
毫无疑问，那是个红灯区。  
Kara犹犹豫豫。夜晚，男男女女三三两两站在街口，冲着路过的Alpha抛媚眼，然后转身跟着交了钱的娼客进了屋。  
整条街都飘着一股催情般的浓郁香水味道，发泄不掉的欲望显得更加磨人。  
最终在街角，有一个女人安安静静地靠着墙站着，叼着烟看着她快步逃窜似的走过，最后来到自己面前。  
一股浓烈的Alpha气息，女人不需要刻意去闻就能闻到。这个Alpha还表现得像个雏子，一句话还没开口，就已经满脸通红。  
女人半眯着眼睛，灭了手上的烟，便转身要走:“你付不起我的价钱。”  
一句话却如同激怒了对方，年轻的Alpha一把抓住她的手腕把人拉了回来按在了墙角。  
“你不要小瞧我。”  
女人似乎有些被冒犯的意思，但没有说出口，一脸冷淡地看了她半晌，报出了个绝对不小的数字。  
Alpha只是皱着眉沉默了片刻，从牙缝挤出一句“钱晚点就会到你账上”，便接着把人摁在墙上亲。

很难说是不是该死的应随效应，那夜过后，Kara总是有意无意地想到那个女人，想到她在自己身下从喉咙里吟出带着哭腔的呻吟，想到她饱含水汽的双眼里蕴藏的欲望，还有她仰起头时，自己亲吻过她颈间的痣。  
Kara又去过那个地方几次，但总也不见那个女人再出现，不知道是她去得太晚女人已经被人带走，还是找到了什么长期的客人，这样的想法让Super Alpha嫉妒得眼红，她知道自己一开始就不应该把这种行为与感情相系，想来想去，都把责任怪罪在最当初出馊主意的同事身上了。  
心烦意乱的Supergirl在战斗中，由于疏忽受了伤，拒绝了公司的治疗要求，自己一个人又跑去那地方，却意外看到了女人的身影。  
女人正在跟一个看上去就不怀好意的男人说话，男人时不时还淫笑地凑近，被女人皱着眉躲开。Kara看得一阵火大，在男人的咸猪手往对方屁股伸去时，她冲了上去抓住了那人的手。  
女人见到她有些意外，眉头紧锁，又很快松了口气地展开。  
“如果你还想要这只手，趁早滚远点。”  
男人气得想还手，但加固在手上的力道根本就不是他所能反抗的，Alpha稍稍用力，男人就惨叫一声屁滚尿流地跑开了。  
Kara这才转过身，对上了女人似笑非笑的表情，满腹的憋屈无处安放，拽着女人就走。  
女人也不反抗，任由被她拉着开了房，又摁在了床上。  
“我叫Kara。”  
Alpha的舌头划过她颈间的痣，轻咬着那块柔嫩的皮肤，多日一直在脑海中的渴望终于得以满足。  
女人的手拂过她的发梢，被她时轻时重的力道惹得磨人，许久才回了一句:“Lena，我叫Lena.”  
Alpha似是得到了什么奖赏，埋头在她胸前的柔软笑得开心。  
“你不需要再出去做那种事了。”Lena缠绕在她腰间的腿越发收紧，Kara咬着她的耳垂，含糊不清地说着。  
女人喘着气，听了她的话一时间也停下了动作，再次蹙起眉梢。  
“我可以给你钱，每天都可以，只要你需要。”  
“你付不起。”  
沉默在两人中间蔓延滋长，Kara心里发慌，甚至不知道该不该停下腰肢的动作，见着Lena的表情从情迷又变回清冷，最后抛下了这么一句话。  
Alpha的眉峰也越紧，她咬了咬牙，下身却凶狠地活动了起来，把对方刚显露出的那点冷漠全给逼了回去。  
“我可以，多少钱我都付得起，只要你开口。”  
Kara不知道Lena是不是听进去了自己的话，第二天醒来，女人已经离开了，只给自己留下了一张写着联系方式的便签。收拾好心里那点酸楚，Alpha认认真真把便签折好，放进了大衣的内层口袋里。  
大衣上还残留着一股情欲的味道。

Kara果然没有在那个街角再见到Lena，她紧紧拽着怀里的那张纸条，心里默念着早已经熟记的号码。  
她知道自己摁下这些数字后意味着什么。  
但Lena仿佛懂她，在Alpha还在把号码摁下又删除中纠结时，一辆出租车停在了她的身旁。  
她纠缠在幻想中的女人坐在车里，摇下了车窗冲她点了点头。  
“上车。”  
Kara不知道她们要去到哪里，一直用余光去瞟旁边安静地靠在车窗上的女人。Lena注意到了她的目光，也不开口，直到车子停在了一家高档的酒店前，看着她呆愣的模样，才挑着眉提醒她：“付钱。”  
“我知道你会去那里找我。”  
浴室门打开，Lena走了出来，水汽缭绕四周，几滴水珠从她鬓发流下，在颈间晕开，又缓缓汇成一股流入了胸前的深沟。她撩了撩头发，也打散了接连着向下滑落的水滴，看着在床上坐立不安的Alpha。Kara拽紧了手下的被子，她似乎把房间里的暖气开得太足，热气从下半身开始，逐渐向上，直至涨红了脸。  
“你这算是答应了？”  
Lena跨身坐在了她的大腿上，主动附身去亲吻她的下巴，迫使她扬起了头，在她已经明显陷入情潮的下身上轻轻磨蹭。  
“对我来说，没什么损失。”  
Kara撇了撇嘴，藏起了心底那点忐忑，抚摸着Lena还冒着水汽的背，翻身就把人压回了床上。  
身体逐渐被打开，Lena的呻吟也逐渐变得高亢，Kara瞬间有些恍惚，恍惚自己身下的女人究竟是为了取悦自己，还是真的与自己一样，沉迷于不仅是身体的欢愉之中。

Supergirl打击罪犯更勤快了，如同不知疲倦一般，偶尔有安保公司的同事戏谑，说她是不是真把自己当城市义警。  
“我只是需要钱。”  
口出狂言是一回事，真正地切身去做又是一回事。她每夜在Lena的枕边，明知道是错是毒，却还是义无反顾沉溺其中。其实Lena很少主动跟她提起钱的事情，但第二天早上起来，Kara总是很自觉地将一笔不小的金额汇入对方的账户之中，然后恋恋不舍地在女人白皙的后颈留下一吻，才急急忙忙收拾好自己赶往杂志社。  
当记者那点薪水，也就能满足自己每日的开销，超级英雄自然就把主意打在了自己的“兼职”头上。  
她知道公司高层正在追查一个案子，红灯区的妓女接二连三的失踪，他们一连调查了几个月都没有进展，这让她有些不安，联想到Lena特殊的身份，她很难不去担心那个女人的安全。  
Lena曾经给过她一个数字，一个听上去遥不可及的数字，并冷笑着告诉她，如果自己能拿出那么多钱，就愿意跟自己走。  
她需要尽快筹到钱，唯一的办法只能是不分昼夜地打击罪犯拿到自己的酬薪。  
Lena从来没有过问她身上的伤从哪来，又为什么那么容易就愈合了。

“我没办法这么继续下去。”  
Lena刚用干净的毛巾给她清理掉身上的血迹，就听到窝在床上的Alpha低声念叨，Kara今天似乎喝了酒，散发出格外浓重的信息素中掺杂着几丝酒气。  
“不能怎么？”Lena问道，刚直起身，就被她一把拉入怀中。  
年轻的Alpha埋首在她颈间，一手紧紧搂在她的腰上，委委屈屈地掉着眼泪，良久，才抽泣着断断续续地回答：“你说得对，我付不起，我努力了……但是不行……”  
Lena抚摸她后脑勺的手僵在了原地。  
“你要放弃了吗？”  
Kara收紧了抱着她的手，声音因哭泣沙哑了许多：“我很害怕，最近有人在对那地方的人下手，我很害怕，怕我还没来得及带你走，你就成为了那些坏人的目标。”  
“……”  
也不知道是因为酒精还是因为受伤或是由于过多的情绪释放，Kara听不太清Lena说了什么，她眯着眼睛，努力地盯着对方红润的唇瓣一张一合，两只手胡乱地在空中挥舞，力图抓住什么，最后只听到Lena叹了口气。  
“我们明天再说。”

Kara是在欲裂的头痛中醒来的，Lena没有在她身边，也没有如往常一样从浴室里传来流水声，她记得一些事情，比如自己在对方怀里毫无形象地哭泣，然后把心底的那点委屈全给发泄了出来。  
Lena说了些什么，她却一点都不记得了。  
“Supergirl，老板找你。”  
Kara捂着宿醉胀痛的脑袋，也懒得去思考这位从不露面的老板为什么会主动地找她，难不成还能因为最近工作积极要给自己加薪不成。她努力回想着前一天夜晚Lena究竟说了些什么，也试着给对方发了几条信息，但都如石沉大海，这让她心里不免发怵，总有些阴影遮盖在心头，怎么都挥之不去。  
“Kara.”  
助理领着她走进了顶层办公室后就离开了，超级英雄依然在担忧着自己因脑子不清醒可能犯下的错误，然后才后知后觉对方唤出了自己的名字——而不是Supergirl.  
她猛地抬起了头。  
黑发女人抱着双臂依靠在桌边，见她那双湛蓝色的眼睛因震惊骤然放大，嘴里咿咿呀呀地半天说不出一个字来，只觉好笑。  
“Lena！！”过多的信息量仿佛瞬间过热了超级英雄的大脑，Kara惊叫出声后又是一阵不明意味的音节，“我……你……我以为……”  
Lena看着她脸又涨得通红，手足无措的站在了原地，只能无奈地摇了摇头。  
熟悉的信息素逐渐环绕在了Kara周围，不同于夜晚令人情迷的浓郁，反而使Alpha逐渐冷静了下来。  
“我说过，你付不起。”Lena依然没有改变姿势，但冲她挑了眉。  
震惊过后的心又被三分委屈七分惶恐抢占了角落，Alpha撇了撇嘴巴，低着头，过了很长的一段时间，才慢慢地开了口：“那你为什么要装成……”  
“妓女？”Lena见她不好意思说下去，接过了话，“我从来没有说过自己是。那个妓女失踪的案子长期没有进展，我们这边亲自接了手，那天本来应该我去卧底的……”  
“那你……”太多疑问堆积在胸口，即使是Super运转的大脑，也有转不过弯的时候，但她再次抬头时对上了Lena那双墨绿色的双眼，多少个夜晚，那双如世界上最珍稀的宝石的眸子被水汽遮掩，躺在她的身下，或坐在她的身上，就这么与她视线交流着。Kara发现自己一瞬间更在乎的是她以后还能不能继续跟Lena在一起。  
“那些价钱？我想让你知难而退。”Lena的语速很快，快到Kara需要花时间去思考她话里的意思。黑发女人侧过身，从抽屉里拿出了一张银行卡，递了过去，“但是你总喜欢迎难而上。这是你的钱，从转进来到现在都没有被动过。”  
Kara没有伸手，也没有想接过的意思，只是皱起眉直勾勾地盯着那张崭新的卡。  
过分焦虑的信息素自Alpha周身散发出来，Lena叹了气，小小的叹息声在过于安静的办公室里格外突兀。  
“我说过，攒够钱我就愿意跟你走。”  
“里面的钱够了。”  
“嗯？”高速运转的大脑要消化Lena的话并不算难事，不足一秒钟，空气中令人紧张的信息素就消散了彻底，转而代之的是Alpha惊喜出声的叫唤，“你的意思是……”  
Lena已经走到了她的身前，温暖的掌心贴近了她的脸颊，看她不自主地咬住了下唇咽了口水：“谢谢你一直在守护这个城市，Supergirl.”随后Lena灼热的呼吸扑打在了她的鼻尖，Alpha如梦初醒，抓住了对方的后腰便连推带扯地带着人往后了几步，直到Lena坐在了办公桌上，柔软的唇瓣被她咬住，换来了一个令人沉醉的深吻。  
“Ms. Luthor.”  
Alpha的手已经顺着Lena的衬衫下摆伸了进去，Lena并没有阻止的意味，却被敲门声打断了动作。Kara紧紧皱起了眉头，喉咙里传出了几声恼怒的咕噜声，为自己被中断的欲望表示了不满。  
Lena笑着亲过她紧蹙的眉峰，推开她整理好了自己的着装，Kara从来没有在她面前表现出生气或是愤怒的情绪，这是第一次。  
她轻轻拍了拍Kara的脸颊，吻过了Alpha的嘴角缓缓将人安抚了下来：“我们晚上老地方见？”  
Kara嗯嗯唧唧地发出了一些回应，在她的颈间留下了一吻，这才恋恋不舍地松开了环抱着她的手。  
“晚上见。”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara:用老板的钱包养老板，我真真牛逼，骄傲地叉会腰。


End file.
